


Маленький взрослый

by Strawberry_Hope



Series: Маленькие близнецы [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Dante (Devil May Cry), Child Vergil (Devil May Cry), Children, Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Siblings, Twins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Вергилий — гордость семьи. Эта неподъёмная ноша изводит его детские нервы, и он срывается на брате ни за что.
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Маленькие близнецы [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866112
Kudos: 1





	Маленький взрослый

Вергилий — гордость семьи. Он прилежный, ответственный и серьёзный не по годам ребёнок, который всегда был готов откликнуться по первому зову и помочь. Он сам, без каких-либо уговоров или поощрений занимался учёбой: как школьной программой, так и фехтованием. И он уже в столь юном возрасте задумывался о своём будущем.

— Вергилий! — звонкий, весёлый голос брата разрушил благотворную, рабочую тишину классной комнаты. — Отложи уже свои вонючие книжки! Пошли играть на улицу.

Данте, казалось, был единственным, кого такое положение дел не устраивало. Ну и что с него взять? Он был безалаберным балбесом до мозга костей и всё время дурачился, когда нужно было быть сосредоточенным и сдержанным. На уроках он не списывал примеры с доски, а рисовал своих кракозябр на полях. На обедах он не мог усидеть на стуле ровно, болтая ногами под столом (и обязательно пиная брата), и не мог спокойно есть, не перекурочав всю тарелку и капризничая от одного вида овощей. На тренировке с отцом он не учился обращаться с оружием, а больше играл, изображая из себя рыцаря в сияющих доспехах. Как же Вергилия это раздражало! Почему? Почему он такой шумный? Такой неугомонный? Такой весёлый? Всегда.

— Иди один, мне нужно заниматься, — отмахнулся старший брат (фигурально, такого широкого жеста он себе не позволял).

Вергилий был выше того, чтобы тратить своё бесценное время на такие глупости, которыми занимался его младший брат. Но младший брат на то и был младшим, чтобы оставаться таким по-детски беззаботным даже под конец восьмого года жизни. Это Вергилий не мог себе позволить потерять бдительность.

— Да никуда не денутся твои глупые занятия! — обиженно всплеснул руками Данте.

Данте просто не мог из-за своего упрямства осознать всю важность того, что Вергилий — первенец. Наследник. Да он должен вырасти идеальным продолжателем всех дел отца, и поэтому ему нужно сосредоточится на своём образовании, а не на детских шалостях. Да и как Данте мог понять? Он вообще не знаком с концепцией ответственности!

— Это ты никуда не денешься и подождешь ещё полчаса. Так что прекрати ныть и займись чем-то, — раздраженно ответил занятой наследник, вовсе не смотря на брата, хотя его острый слух уловил сначала всхлип, а затем торопливые тяжелые шаги и оглушительно громкий хлопок двери.

— Катись в Ад! — обиженно проорал мальчик, срываясь на рыдания.

Вергилий заторможено перевёл взгляд на дверь, что после сильного удара снова распахнулась и теперь медленно закрывалась, отвратительно скрипя. Что он наделал?

Он же должен стать лучшим из лучших для того, чтобы папа им гордился, мама всегда могла положиться на него, а Данте… а Данте мог продолжать быть таким ~~безалаберным~~ весёлым и жизнерадостным! Он должен был стать защитником для мамы и брата, но довёл близнеца до слёз. Это… это не то, что он хотел!

Мальчик подскочил с места и со всех ног кинулся за братом, чтобы нагнать по горячим следам. Сначала Вергилий подумал, что брат убежал жаловаться маме, но тот прибежал в их спальню и спрятался в шкафу, утащив с собой свою подушку, край которой торчал из-за дверцы — это и выдало мальчика. А ещё шумные рыдания, которые приутихли, когда в комнату вошли.

Вергилий остановился перед деревянной дверцей и, положив на её гладкую поверхность ладонь, замер. Он прибежал сюда на поводу эмоций (паники) да так быстро, что теперь не мог восстановить взволнованное дыхание, ровно как найти подходящих слов.

— Уходи, — хрипло сказал Данте, пряча в сгибе локтя глаза. — Уходи, Вер-Вергилий! — повысил голос он, понимая, что брат остался на месте, и специально сказал гадость, чтобы задеть. — А то твои книжки убегут, зубрила.

Вергилий прислонился лбом к холодной дверце, отделяющих близнецов друг от друга. Хотелось верить, что это единственная преграда между ними, но была ещё огромная трещина, образовавшаяся из-за пренебрежения и ответной обиды. Эта преграда была куда страшнее.

— Нет, — твердо ответил старший и крепко зажмурился.

— Уходи!

— Нет!

— Не хочу тебя видеть! — фальцетом закричал Данте. — Ты просто придурок! Болван! Идиот! Т-ты, ты!.. — ударил подушку. — Ты меня разлюбил, да?.. Уже месяц вечно меня прогоняешь… не хочешь играть… смотришь на меня так… презрительно, — снова всхлипнул и утёр сопли кулаком. — Я недостаточно хорош для тебя?..

— Нет, Данте, нет! — в большей панике затараторил Вергилий. — Ты просто не понимаешь!..

Но его попытки объясниться и успокоить привели к обратному эффекту:

— Не понимаю? Чего я?.. Вот ты всегда так: ты не понимаешь, ты глупый, ты балда, бездельник, повеса…

Неужели он так называл Данте? Да он просто отвратительный высокомерный мальчишка.

— Данте, — от странного, непривычного голоса старшего брата мальчишка замер: это был голос на грани срыва, и казалось, что сейчас брат сам расплачется. — Это я глупый и ничего не понял.

— Почему?

— Папа, перед тем, как уехать, сказал мне: «Ты старший, Вергилий, ты мой помощник и моя надежда, и ты будешь защищать маму и брата от опасности, когда я не смогу», — Вергилий кашлянул и специально понизил голос, изображая тембр отца, — а я не смог защитить даже тебя… от меня, — он прикусил губу, чтобы не расплакаться.

Ещё и разрыдаться не хватало до полной картины! И какой из него теперь первенец, если он даже брата успокоить не может, да и сам чуть не плачет от собственной никчёмности? Вергилий, возьми себя в руки, ты мужчина! Тебе почти восемь лет! Нельзя завидовать брату, его свободе и не обремененным тяжестью долга перед семьёй плечам. И тем более нельзя срываться на нём из-за этого. А потом жалеть себя и плакать как малютка!

— Ты и правда дурак, — после некоторой паузы сказал Данте, и Вергилий скова закусил губу. — Папа же говорил не про сейчас, а про когда ты вырастешь. Станешь взрослым, — он махнул рукой, показывая, насколько взрослым, ударился рукой о стенку шкафа и тихо зашипел от боли.

— Я уже взрослый.

— Не, взрослым как папа с мамой, — младший наклонил голову вбок, упираясь лбом в дверцу — как раз в то самое место, в которое упёрся старший. — А мы пока их маленькие сыночки, и это они защищают нас, — он пнул ногой вторую дверцу, чтобы та открылась.

Это было ненавязчивое предложение Вергилию залазить к нему в логово. Тот, впрочем, либо не понял, либо не увидел, либо просто отказался пролезать в старый шкаф.

— Я не маленький, — упрямо заявил старший.

— А извиниться не смог, — обидчиво протянул младший.

Сначала ничего не происходило, но потом Данте уловил за дверцей шорох, а позже та вовсе открылась. Перед ним на коленях сидел Вергилий, наклонивший голову вниз настолько, что даже полулёжа мальчик не видел его глаз.

— Прости меня, Данте. Я… я вёл себя очень глупо и говорил злые вещи, которые совсем не правда. Я не думаю, что ты глупый или бездельник… я просто завидовал.

— И ты Дургилий!

— И я Дургилий, — согласился Вергилий, чувствуя себя слишком отвратительно, чтобы отстаивать честь и спорить.

Довольный покорностью близнеца Данте хлопнул в ладони, а потом повторил этот жест, только его руки уже были за спиной брата — он обнял его, прижимая к себе крепко-крепко.

— И я тебя люблю! Ты крутой старший брат! Несмотря ни на что!

Прикушенная губа больше не останавливала слёзы. Вергилий аккуратно обнял в ответ:

— Спасибо, — он вжался в плечо брата, вдыхая родной, домашний запах близнеца, и его вечно напряжённые плечи расслабились.

Вергилий — гордость семьи. Это слишком сильная ноша для его детских плеч, но у него есть замечательный младший брат, который не даёт этим плечам сломаться под тяжестью недетской ответственности.


End file.
